Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to commingled glass fibers and elements that utilize the same for downhole applications.
Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). In many operations it is required to convey components (such as packers, bridge plugs, etc.) in a downhole location to facilitate production of oil and gas. After such operations, conveyed components must be removed or destroyed before following operations can begin. Such removal operations may be costly and/or time consuming. It is desired to provide a material and a downhole component that can provide desired mechanical properties and degradation characteristics.
The disclosure herein provides commingled glass fibers and elements that utilize the same for downhole applications.